


Hold it

by milkywaywide



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: Whenever they meet, she stares at him.





	Hold it

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in those 40-odd years that Rukia and Renji weren’t on speaking terms (which I guess is a bit of an understatement but whatever).

Whenever they meet, she stares at him.

(Not even really _meet_ , because he is not allowed anywhere near her what with the whole becoming-a-noble thing though he feels that even if he _could_ come anywhere near her, she still wouldn’t want him around.)

So whenever they _happen upon the same location_ , she stares at him.

She stares at him unflinching, unblinking almost, and follows him everywhere with those dark, serious eyes. She looks at him with sorrow and anger and longing and also something he can’t quite place, but that makes him feel oddly self conscious.

The truth is he could never quite hold the weight of her eyes on him. Not when they were children and most certainly not now.

And it hurts him from the inside out seeing that the distance they put between each other hurts her as well. Though he can’t be nowhere near as elegant about it as she is: chin up and proud even if heartbroken.

When their eyes cross, neither wants to be the first to look away. When he notices her presence, she’ll probably be already staring at him so he just holds her gaze until one of them (usually him) gives up.

It’s a power play and he’s always lost those to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia’s always felt to me like the grudgy type so it makes sense that she’d stare him senseless whenever they ran into each other. Named after a bit from this Sonic Youth song that goes “staring you down with her gaze hold it” which, you know, I thought was appropriated. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
